


Learning Experience

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: AU, Angels, Assassins & Hitmen, Demons, M/M, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-13
Updated: 2004-10-13
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Chojiro and Akinari meet a new student.





	Learning Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Side-scene to _Remembering Monsters_.

"That new kid's going to get beaten up," Akinari said, watching the gang chase the small, thin boy across the school grounds.

"So?" Chojiro said.

"We can't let him be beaten by bullies!"

"Akinari," Chojiro said with exaggerated patience, "I _am_ a bully. I have a reputation to maintain. Stop looking at me like that. Oh, all _right_. The things I do for lo- . . . for you."

They rounded the corner to see the last of the gang impact heavily on the wall of the gym. The new kid stood in the centre of a circle of whimpering, shaking bodies, an expression of disdain on his face. The ringleader made a choked-off cry of pain suddenly, although the new kid had done nothing more than look venomously in his direction.

"Fuck it, Naoe, what the hell did you do to them?" Chojiro asked, recognition of violent artistry in his voice.

Cold dark eyes looked in their direction.

"Akido," Naoe said, and stalked off, giving the impression of being a skinny diminutive god of death.

"Now there's a guy who's seen _The Karate Kid_ one too many times," Chojiro muttered. "Hey, now that we've done our good deed for the day and are out of the sight of teachers, what do you say we get away from these losers and --" He made a casual hand-gesture.

"Wax on, wax off?" Akinari said in an innocent voice, then spoiled it with a grin.

"You say the most romantic things, Hanabusa. Come on."


End file.
